Sleepless
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Once every sixteen years, from midnight to six AM, Kyuubi is released from the seal. So what exactly will Naruto have to do to keep him occupied? HumanlikeKyuuNaru, yaoi. Rated to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Couple: KyuubiNaruto

Title: Sleepless

I know I said ChoujiNaru would be next, but it's not working right now, so I will save it for later.

Hmm, you know what? I really like this idea, and I think I may expand on it. Would anyone like that?

* * *

There was something that was never mentioned to Uzumaki Naruto. It was a deep secret that was darker than that of the Kyuubi. Yondaime had only mentioned it to one person before he sealed away the Kyuubi. And that one person was supposed to warn Naruto days before his sixteenth birthday.

Every sixteen years, the Kyuubi would be free to roam the lands until the sun would rise.

Too bad Sarutobi never got the chance to tell Naruto, because the blond was about to be in for the fright of his life.

At the stroke of midnight, Naruto sat up on his bed and screamed in pain. It felt as though something was trying to claw its way out of his stomach, right where his seal was. Naruto whimpered and moved his shaking hand down to his shirt. He pulled it up and his eyes widened as his hands touched his stomach. The seal was bleeding, a lot. And the blood was pouring onto the bed below him.

"AH! Wh…what is this?!" Naruto screamed, twisting and turning from the pain. Never in his life had he ever felt something this painful before. It was intense, and he couldn't take it anymore.

An even louder scream tour past his lips as something ripped it's way through his stomach. Luckily, it left no hole in his body, but the seal was still bleeding immensely. And it still hurt. It hurt to the point where it was beginning to get hard to breath. There was blood dripping down his lips and Naruto's eyes widened at the person…or rather, _thing_ in front of him.

A man with fiery red hair stood in front of him, with a pair of red eyes to match. He had two fox ears perched on the top of his head, and nine long fox tails. On the tips of his fingers, were sharp claws, which Naruto knew could tear him apart. And finally, the thing smiled, baring it's fangs.

"Hello, kit." The thing purred.

"Kyu…" Naruto coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth, dripping down his chin. "Kyuubi!"

"Yes." Kyuubi said as he got onto the bed, and crawled his way over to Naruto. In seconds, he was on top of Naruto, looming over the shocked teenager.

"What…how…?" Naruto babbled. It hurt to much to talk, but he had to get answers.

Kyuubi reached forward and wiped the blood off of Naruto's chin with his finger. He brought the bloodied finger to his mouth and licked off the blood, causing Naruto to stare in fear.

"Oh, what's the matter kit?" He leaned forward so he was close to Naruto's ear, and whispered.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, blowing into the blonds ear. Naruto shivered from the feeling and Kyuubi pulled away. The demon placed his palm on Naruto's seal, causing Naruto to shake. Kyuubi released a bit of chakra, and all the pain Naruto was feeling went away.

"Eh?! The pain is gone!"

"Yes, of course. I have healing powers, so what makes you think I'd leave you bleeding?" Kyuubi asked.

"I…Umm, what…how is this possible?" Naruto asked. He was suddenly feeling very…comfortable around the fox demon. He felt safe, almost as if he knew Kyuubi wouldn't hurt him.

"That stupid old human failed to tell you that I am released once every sixteen years until dawn."

"NO!"

"No, what. What are you yelling about, brat?" He asked, gently scrapping his claws against Naruto's cheek.

"You can't destroy Konoha! I won't let you!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up. Kyuubi smirked and pushed the young blond down onto the bed. He straddled him and leaned in close. Naruto shuddered as he felt the demons warm breath on his face.

"Oh really? Do you think you'd be able to amuse me for almost six hours? I get bored very easily." Kyuubi said.

"Am…amuse you? Ok, but how?" Naruto asked. He'd do anything the demon wanted to, as long as he would leave Konoha alone.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," Kyuubi growled, leaning forward towards the blonds lips. The demon's tongue slid out of his mouth, and licked gently at Naruto's bottom lip.

"Eh, eh?! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he pushed the demon away. He backed up to the head of his bed. Kyuubi…wouldn't want that, would he?!

"What does it look like? Come here kit, I won't bite…much." Kyuubi smirked, pouncing on the young blond.

When Naruto awoke the next day, he was slightly shocked to find that Kyuubi was gone, and he was even more shocked to see a note on his nightstand. Naruto groaned slightly, and sat up. He grabbed the note and read through it.

_Kit, _

_All these years I've been watching the world through your eyes, and watching as you've grown, so isn't it only natural that I would have fallen in love with you? Ha, yes, but than again, you humans do not think that we demons are capable of love. So who do you believe, them, or me? Oh, and just to let you know, after you passed out, all I did was watch you sleep. You're cute kit, very cute. I do hope our next meeting is more…intimate._

_Yours truly,_

_Kyuubi_

* * *

Up next, ShikaNaru! Yay! 


End file.
